game_of_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Vert
Faction: Vert Race: Vert Character Name: RoKren is the most disputed clan leader of the Vert peoples in recent memory. He is so often challenged not because his people don't agree with him but rather because the Vert that survives a fight with him is instantly given higher status. Most do not survive. RoKren is well below average Vert height. He barely comes in at 6 feet. He is not the most obviously long armed and would not win every foot race if such things occurred. He wins all of his challenges by being a terrifyingly efficient fighter. He chooses his strikes carefully and uses his whole body in the effort. He is known to go for the kill and to have little room for mercy, this is why his surviving opponents are revered. They lived despite his intent to kill them. Age: 36 cycles Sex: Male Appearance: Smaller then the average Vert at 6 feet, Bio: RoKren was born as all Vert are born , raised as all Vert have always been raised. He differs only in his sharp attention and fighting style. Crew: (Only 2 playable characters aside from yourself are allowed, but you can feel free to fill up your crew info) LopKi is the fleet commander and confidant of RoKren. They get along very well and will always be seen upon landing planet side cooperating in the harvest. LopKi is much more the stereotype of Vert. Very tall at 8 feet , leaning forward almost like a primate but on long black clawed arms. Kuss is young and extremely ambitious. She is the strongest female to walk with authority on RoKrens ship and the main focus for the strong as a mate. She is one of a very few female Vurt to have achieved as high a ranking but is not often challenged by male Vert due to the sharp drop in status once she beats them, often with damages to their body they would rather not endure. Family: Vert do not know their mothers or fathers. All Vert are family to all Vert. Stats: (assign values 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Fleet:5 Ship:4 Infrastructure:2 Diplomacy:3 Luck:1 Faction Sigil/Motto: For the Harvest Other Pertinent Info: The Vert are a species that exists solely within the Vert faction. They travel in one large grouping in an seemingly unpredictable pattern hunting for planets rich in animal life. If that planet is home to a group or faction with space traveling capabilities they leave it be. If that animal life has not yet actively reached the stars they land and begin the Harvest. The harvest is the focal point of all Vert culture and any one with access to a media wave has seen at least one video of this, but they all depict the same scenes. The Vert land, their red angular ships dropping from the sky and hovering just above touching ground. Sometimes in a large herd or more often outside a planet bound city. The outer ship plates open and large darkened bays are exposed as the plates become ramps in differing directions. The Vert more swarm out then anything resembling a march. They begin to lope on their long claw tipped arms and kill any animal within reach that is not Vert. The killing seems random and viscous but as the images progress you notice how everyone seems to get herded into central areas. Then when escape is impossible the real slaughter begins. The bodies are stacked and when some unknown amount is reached the Vert will begin to load the meat onto their ship for storage. Before that though the leader will walk the rows and choose his meat first. He will remove his helmet and begin to tear into it. After the leaders signal a macabre feast ensues to celebrate their harvest.